


The Coat

by BaxterJane



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A bit vague, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaxterJane/pseuds/BaxterJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and that winter coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coat

When I first met Leo Fitz, it was a disaster. I wish that I could say it was magical, or that we instantly connected, but it wasn’t pretty. He was running, probably late for class. I, on the other hand, was carrying a fresh cup of tea and some very important homework to finish in my dorm room. I looked down for a second, making sure that the portable cup had its lid on tight when he slammed straight into me. Luckily, no tea got on my homework. However, it did manage to get all over my white coat. Fitz, the lucky sod, didn't see so much as a drip. My papers went everywhere, my ankle twisted and I very nearly went down in the middle of the quadrangle. I kind of collapsed straight into him, and he grabbed my elbows to keep me steady.  
“Woah now, careful.” He stood me back upright and walked straight around me and back on his way.

I didn't see him again until Monday, when I noticed him in my advanced mathematics lecture. He was sitting in the back, fiddling with something and not really paying attention to what Professor Nickel was saying. The professor called on him for an answer, clearly not impressed with his lack of participation, and he answered without hesitating. I was in awe, I’d only just come to terms with the new concept myself, and to him it seemed like child’s play. Professor Nickel, clearly still unimpressed gave a small _humph_ sound and shook his head before returning to the screen. I did my best to leave the classroom at the same time as him and spark a conversation, but I lost him amongst a sea of other students.

The next time I saw Leo Fitz, he sat next to me in the library.  
“I need your help.” I was so startled I nearly fell out of my seat.  
“I’m sorry? Who are you?” His face deflated slightly.  
“I’m Fitz, we’re in most of the same classes together?” I shook my head slightly, trying to get a chemical equation out and memories back in.  
“I’m the one that ran into you last Friday in the quad?” I gave him a stern look.  
“Yes, I remember who you are now. What do you need?” He shuffled through some papers and laid a singular drawing in front of me.  
“This is a design for a covert tracking device. You know, like you see in those spy movies? Anyway, I want to figure out a way so that it can be inserted under the skin, or connected to D.N.A so that there aren't any loopholes to be exploited by the bad guys. Maybe I could give it to the police or whatever.” He got so immersed in his work, I had to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
“That sounds amazing, but I don’t see why you need me.” He gave me a confused look.  
“You’re Jemma Simmons, the youngest, brightest bio-chem major. I major in engineering, so bodily relations aren’t really my thing.” He looked pleading, and I couldn’t help but smile.  
“How about we make a deal, I’ll help you with this, if you tell me how you already knew the content for Professor Nickel’s class on Monday.” He nodded excitedly and began to pull out another sheet of paper.  
“Wait, Monday’s class? That must mean you already know who I am.” I answered with a smile and pulled the piece of paper towards me.  
“So, what are we looking at here?”

For the rest of the month, we met regularly, working through homework, assignments and our own ideas. We gained access to a lab, and the weather was rather warm, so we spent many afternoons out on the grass. It was mid October when another cold snap hit, and I found myself lacking my only coat. We met as usual in the library, but one afternoon, he found me shivering in front of the enclosed fireplace, physics notes in hand.  
“Bloody hell, Jemma, what are you doing to yourself?” He shrugged his coat off and placed it over my shoulders. I raised the notes up and gave him a faint smile.  
“Ready for some Physics?” He was perplexed as he sat down next to me.  
“May I ask, where is your winter coat?” My smile turned to a grimace.  
“Covered in Earl Grey.” Realisation dawned across his face.  
“It ruined your only coat? Jemma, you should have told me!” I shook my head.  
“And what would you have done, Fitz? Made me a new one?” I laughed lightly, already feeling warmer from his coat.  
“No. But I do have a free order to place at the local tailors. I upgraded their systems a few weeks back.”

That coat, though black, became the base for the majority of my fashion choices until I began to wear through the left wrist. Fitz never knew, but there was a small line of embroidery there. It read “Jemma and Leo.” and was in black. Whenever I was feeling uncertain, I’d hold it between my fingers and remind myself that everything was going to be alright. And it always was. Every coat, sweater and cardigan since then has it there, in the same colour as the fabric, blending in. I could never make it through the day without holding it at least once. Fitz probably wondered why I always wore through the left wrist of everything first, but I made sure he never knew. It became my secret coping mechanism. A constant reminder of the fact that Fitz was there, right beside me, a constant.

Until he wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I realise this is very vague, but I wasn't sure what point I was getting to.


End file.
